The Tale of Mandalore
by Tellie571
Summary: How would Harry be if he had been raised by Boba Fett? Find out as Harry makes his way through the universe and Hogwarts, as a die hard Mandalorian bounty hunter. WARNINGS: Violence, language, and some adult themes. VERY AU, Dark but good Harry.


**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I desire it I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, so you copyright lawyers can piss off.

**Chapter one: Bounty Hunter.**

Boba Fett glared at the annoying Twi'lek in front of him. It was a guard to the illustrious Jabba the Hutt, the most ruthless and feared Hutt in the universe. Bib Fortuna was the one person/creature who decided if one was worthy of seeing the illustrious Jabba.

Personally to Boba Fett, Jabba was a sleazeball, and if he and Solo could agree on anything it was that. Not that he would ever tell Solo that.

Han Solo, his greatest nemesis. No nemesis was not the right word, perhaps trouble-maker was better. Already he had interfered in no less than twelve. Twelve! Of His bounties, not that he meant to do all of them. He had killed six of them, helped four of them, and was related to two of them! Solo was always arguing with Jabba, he was currently behind on a few debts, nothing big, but it could grow worse.

Han Solo was Captain of the Millennium Falcon, the 'fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy' as he told everyone. The sad part was that it was almost true. When the ship was actually working, it could outrun almost anything. The ship was fast, almost as fast as his own ship. The Slave I.

The Slave I was easily the most armed and dangerous non-imperial ship, and cargo sized ship that ever flew the universe. It had belonged to his father Jango, the green Mandalorian armor he wore also came from his father. His father had been mercilessly executed by decapitation by the now deceased Jedi Master Mace Windu. There were few Mandalorians left in the galaxy, and he had been lucky enough to obtain not one, but two sets of armor. It was a known fact that no one knew what Boba looked like, and if anyone did they would be dead before they could tell a soul.

Returning to the task at hand, the dancing girl, who was so scantily clad she might as well not even wear clothes, was dancing around Jabba. It was a Twi'lek, the human ones were often saved for special occasions or guests. It was also known that if you became a dancing girl for Jabba, he owned you, and did with you as he liked. Whether it be dance bare in front of millions of viewers, be given as reward to people Jabba liked, or even fed to his pet Rancor, no one who knew what happened would ever want to be a dancer for Jabba. The slightest hint of him becoming bored was a death sentence.

Boba recognized the Dancer Girl, she was the slave of one of the men he had hunted down and brought to Jabba. Jabba was looking bored, whether that was because of the dancer or the fact Han Solo was speaking to him, he did not know.

"C'mon Jabba. I have to make a quick Kessel run and then I'll be back here to pay you fully off, and even an extra ten percent. What do you say?" Solo asked Jabba. Jabba responded in an unintelligible gurgle, some of which was recognizable, but most that wasn't. A protocol droid, translated for him.

"The Illustrious Jabba says twenty-percent, and you have a deal." Solo pondered to pretend to think about it, everyone knew he would agree to it readily. Jabba though became bored and pulled on the dancer girls chain. The poor girl looked exhausted, and pleaded in Twi'lek for a small break. Jabba continued to pull on her chain and the girl began to cry. She like many of the regulars of Jabba's Palace knew what was about to happen. The chain was released and the Twi'lek tried to run, but the floor collapsed under her and she fell to the pit below. She began crying in fear knowing what was to happen.

The regulars and newcomers looked in to watch Jabba's pet feed. Boba Fett turned his head back towards Solo and Jabba, who in the excitement of feeding time for the Rancor, were able to finish their negotiations. The armor Boba wore disguised his facial expressions and no one was able to see or feel him cringe as the screams of the poor girl were suddenly silenced. Sure he was a professional killer, but he preferred not harming innocent girls if he could help it. He preferred to not harm children or women, but in his business sometimes you have to do what needs to be done.

Solo turned and looked at him smirking triumphantly.

"So Fett what brings you here? Another bounty or is this just a personal visit because you like me so much."

"Solo." Boba replied neutrally. "You should get going. My business is with Jabba. Good day Solo." He then left Solo simmering and walked confidently over to Jabba, doing so much as to even stand on the spot the trapdoor was located. Jabba turned to him and gave a wide Hutt smile, and garbled out something that the protocol droid translated.

"Ah, Boba Fett. You received my message. Are you willing to do the job I have for you?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Jabba frowned.

"On how big you pocket is, how big your credit book is."

"Ah, but of course. Nothing but the best for you. You are the best bounty hunter in the business, or one of them at least." Boba interrupted him.

"I am the best, and I am in no way showing over confidence in saying so."

"Of course not, of course not. Now the job I have for you is this man."

A picture of a rather beefy man with very little neck and a moustache peered back at him. The man looked almost ordinary, except for the imperial outfit he wore indicating that he was an ex-general in the imperial army. The man's face was in a scowl and a single tattoo of an Imperial insignia was embedded upon his left ankle.

"This man? A general of the Empire?" Boba asked questioningly. There was no way he would assassinate an important imperial officer unless the order was given by the head of a faction and the money was paid in double and beforehand. But perhaps it could be done if the price were right.

"This man is Vernon Darj a turncoat to both the republic and later the Empire. He gave information about a plan the Confederates had to build an all powerful space station, he was not the only one who did this, but he is the only one to get information in the hands of someone who can use it. He was paid and then vanished never seen again." Jabba nodded as a girl in green and black stepped out of the shadows. Holding a gun on him, Boba growled.

"And you are?" Boba asked the girl.

"Mara Jade. I work directly for the Emperor, it is on his request that this man be found and eliminated." the woman Mara Jade said swinging her red hair behind her.

"Aren't you a little young to be working directly for the Emperor?" Boba asked. Jabba interrupted.

"Despite what you may think, she does and is working for the Emperor. Do not let her age fool you, she has already killed ten of my top guards."

"Very well. Ms. Jade, how much will I be paid for this."

"Enough to satisfy you, and for your information, the next time you call me Ms. Jade I will stick my revolver in you where the sun don't shine."

"Of course Ms. Jade." Boba said and watched not even stepping back as the girl growled and looked ready to follow through with her threat.

"If you accomplish your mission report to Coruscant for payment. Vader will arrange contact with you. The Emperor prefers for Darj dead rather than alive."

"I'll see what I can do." Boba said nodding making his helmet nod in an affirmative. "What area was he last spotted in?"

"Outer Rims." Jabba and Jade responded.

"I see." With that Boba bade them farewell and headed for his ship.

(Light Years away on Earth)

Vernon Dursley had just settled down for a good nights sleep. He had done his daily 'beat the freak' exercises and the boy was currently nursing his wounds in the cupboard under the stairs. His son Dudley was in the other room softly snoring and his wife was sleeping in the bed snuggled against him.

Vernon Dursley carefully scrambled away from his wife, and headed downstairs. Passing quietly past the cupboard where his nephew was sleeping, he crossed into the living room and began to chuck away at the fireplace. Eventually after enough chucking he reached in and pulled out a single metal cylinder. He quickly looked around and seeing no one around pressed the single solitary red button. Soon the cylinder began to expand until a suitcase lay in front of him. Gulping nervously he opened it, glanced only briefly at the black uniform of his younger days, and pulled out what he had been looking for.

It was a gun. His gun. A gun that none on the planet Earth had ever seen before, a gun which like the rest of his past, he preferred to remain secret. Ever since he deserted from the Empire he had been restless and paranoid, increasing his already volatile temper, of course having the freak around took care of that little problem.

Gripping his gun or blaster really he looked back to the cupboard where the freak was currently locked up. Should he do it? It certainly seemed easy enough to just enter the cupboard and shot the ungrateful boy before disposing of the body, only the freaks knew he lived here and he could always tell them that he had dropped the boy at an orphanage.

Yes killing the freak seemed very interesting he thought as he sat down on the couch. The freak… disturbed him, even after four years of constant beatings and abuse the boy just refused to break, and the angry glares that was sent his way chilled him to his bones, not to mention the aura the boy permeated sometimes. He had only felt like that when in the presence of Lord Vader when he was in one of his moods, and that was the particular reason why Vernon did not like the 'freaks' as he and his dear Petunia called the witches and wizards. They seemed too eerily similar to the Jedi, or Sith for that matter, and Vernon had seen many an officer executed by Vader, who had simply clenched his fist slightly and said officer had his lungs and windpipe crushed.

'_Yes'_ he thought as he looked down on his blaster again. _'I cannot let the boy become like 'Him'. The world will be better without the boy'_, he rationalized for himself as he opened the door to the cupboard and stared angrily at Harry Potter.

"Lets go freak", he said as he grabbed the fuming boy by the hair and proceeded to drag him into the backyard. "You are going to die now you ungrateful little monster", he said smugly as he aimed his blaster at the boy's head, only to be disappointed when the boy did not do anything more than flinch a little before steeling himself and glaring at his uncle with pure unadulterated hatred.

Vernon smiled smugly as his finger tightened around the trigger, and he was just about to pull it when he heard something that chilled him to the bone, "Vernon Darj, I am here to collect the bounty", said a dark emotionless voice that he had only heard twice before, and each time it made him shiver in fear.

Almost regretfully he turned around his shoulders shaking with fear, and before him stood the man that he feared most in his entire life with the exception of Lord Vader and the Emperor himself.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Boba Fett watched with satisfaction as the Imperial pig slowly turned around. Seeing that the most feared bounty hunter alive was standing before him with his blaster pointed at him Vernon did the only thing he could think off, he threw himself at Boba's feet and started to beg.

"Please Fett, I only did what I had to, I c-couldn't do it an-any more, I-I have a wife and a son, who will take care of them if I die? Please just tell them that I am dead, I can make it worthwhile", he all but begged, and Harry snorted.

"Should he spare you because you have a family, YOU are my remaining family you piece of shit and you just admitted that you were going to kill me, please sir", Harry said suddenly as he turned towards the Mandalorian armour clad bounty hunter. "Kill him, he acts like he is the centre of the universe as long as he is the biggest bully in the playground", Harry said vehemently as he glared at Vernon again.

"I like you kid, what's your name?" Boba said as he studied the boy before him. The boy had several bruises and small cuts, as well as what looked like a broken left arm and blood was staining his clothes, and face, yet Boba could see in his eyes, his striking emerald eyes that the boy would not give up quickly. The boy's eyes burned with a fire not so much unlike his own, the will to fight on and never give in, the thrill of the hunt, and the fires of battle probably burned as strongly in this young boy as it had done in himself at that age and still does.

"Harry Potter sir", Harry said as he looked at the armoured warrior. The green battle scarred mandalorian armour and a helmet with a black T shaped visor, coupled together with the grace the man held himself with as well as the weapon he was holding in his hand impressed Harry. The man was clearly deadly, and he felt almost like a big jungle cat or something, beautiful in their own way and incredibly dangerous.

Boba turned back to Vernon who was still pleading and babbling incoherently for his life. Curling his lip in disgust Boba kicked Vernon in the face, pitching him backwards, before he lowered his blaster rifle and pumped three shots into Vernon's head killing him instantly, and he watched with satisfaction that the young kid did not even flinch as his uncle was murdered in cold blood before his eyes.

"If you want to you can come with me, I'll teach you how to become a bounty hunter, to become a Mandalorian", Boba said, surprising even himself at his offer, yet there was something about the young boy that reminded him of himself, they even looked similar. "R-really, you'd do that"? Harry asked with amazement, it was simply too good to be true, he could leave the Dursleys and go with the man who had become his new hero after killing his uncle.

"Yes I would, however I need to warn you Harry, to live with me will not be easy, I will put you through the same training regime that every Mandalorian goes through, when I'm finished with you, you will be one of the finest bounty hunters in the galaxy, if you still want this then follow me".

Harry dutifully followed Boba away from the rapidly cooling corpse of Vernon, over to the park, where the Slave I was parked. "Impressive is it not"? Boba asked at Harry who was staring up at the ship in undisguised awe. Shaking himself out of his reverie Harry quickly followed Boba into the ship, and with some help got strapped into one of the chairs in the cockpit.

"I'll get to healing those injuries after we get out of the atmosphere Harry, so just try and ignore the pain for the moment", Boba said before he punched in a number of digits and buttons, and almost immediately the ship lifted up from the ground and shot up through the air and out into the atmosphere.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Some hours later Boba sat down with a sigh. The amount of injuries the kid had was disturbing, and by all accounts he should be dead, but still he lived. Fortunately however the injuries was nothing that a couple of days in a bacta tank would not heal so he wasn't too worried. Steeling himself he contacted Vader.

"**Yes Fett, I trust you were successful"**, it was not a question Boba knew. "I killed Darj like I said I would". "**But something happened, I can feel it even now, the one you have with you carries great power, you will take him to me, he will fit perfectly into my plans**", Vader said, his eerie re-breather sending small chills down Boba's back.

"What do you mean Lord Vader, the kid is going with me to become a mandalorian, only I can train him in the ways of my people", Boba said angrily to the holo picture of Vader. "**You misunderstand me Boba, I have no plans to take him away from you, I plan on teaching him about the Force, to become my apprentice, however much I can teach him about the Force and saberfighting, I need you to teach him the rest. All the tricks of the trade, languages codes…hunting, and I trust that you are competent enough to teach him how to fly a ship**".

For a moment Boba could not believe his own ears, Vader himself was going to teach the kid about the Force. True he may not like the Jedi and their gibbering nonsense but he could not deny their abilities, and if Boba knew Vader right Harry would soon enough be turned into the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"But what about me, I need to bring in bounties as well, I initially planned to take him with me so that he could observe and learn as well as training with me when I'm not hunting someone".

"**That will not be a problem Boba, you will receive payment from the Empire for every year you stay out of the trade. You are right, only you have what it takes to turn him into a mandalorian, and only I can teach him the ways of the Force**"

Boba spent a few minutes in silence pondering the issue. It wasn't as if he could refuse Vader either, both of them had a good understanding, Vader paid him and ignored his 'activities' and Boba buried whomever Vader wanted dead. He could easily have Boba declared as a criminal and put out a bounty on him dead or alive, and skilled as Boba was he doubted that he could hold out against the Empire forever. "Very well Lord Vader, we will reach your ship in approximately two days", after that he turned of the hologram and plotted in the course for Vader's ship and punched the Slave I into hyperspace.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Hogwarts, January 1992.**

Albus Dumbledore was frustrated. Ever since he had learned that Harry Potter had disappeared and his uncle had been killed, he had been searching for him. He had wasted several years and more galleons than he dared to remember, but it had all been for naught. Harry Potter had disappeared from the face of the earth or been killed.

The question now was who was going to defeat Voldemort? Only Harry would be able to do that. Since this would be Harry's first year at Hogwarts Dumbledore had placed Nicolas Flamel's Philosophers Stone at Hogwarts, hoping that the stone as well as Harry Potter would prove tempting enough for Voldemort to emerge from hiding. Why? Because he needed to know more about Voldemort's current form and abilities, but sadly enough he had not emerged, and Albus was running out of ideas when suddenly one of the small silver trinkets on his desk started spinning.

With a speed that was surprising for one of his age he picked it up. The trinket told him that Harry Potter was in England somewhere, but strangely enough it could not tell him where, almost as if something was blocking it. With a new resolve he flooed to the Ministry to persuade Fudge to help him locate the boy.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Harry meanwhile was walking slowly through Hyde Park. The years he had spent learning from Lord Vader and Boba Fett had changed him completely. Where before he was a malnourished child with nothing more than an iron will not to give up, he was now a deadly bounty hunter. He was skilled enough with the Force, Vader had taught him personally, and while Vader an the Emperor only used the Dark Side of the Force, Harry was smart enough to see that using both Dark and Light was more beneficial. That way he would not be consumed by anger and hatred, and neither would he follow the self destructive path of pacifism. Vader had given him the option to create a Lightsaber, but Harry had refused.

While Jedi or Sith were impressive no doubt, with their weapons and techniques, Harry was neither and had no desire to be counted as one. He was a Mandalorian first, and Vader's apprentice next, and Vader had told him less than a month ago that he had taught him all that was necessary, so now he could do whatever he liked, a fact he was immensely pleased with. While Vader had drilled him hard, there was no trust or cameradie at all, and Harry didn't trust Vader's motives when it came to teaching him either, though he suspected that Vader wanted to make him his personal cath hound like Boba was becoming, something that Harry did not want to become.

Boba's training on the other hand had been a nightmare, he had pushed him for virtually every minute that he had not been training with Vader, and it had paid off. His body was lean and muscled. He was almost as good as Boba when it came to the use of Blasters and Pistols. He had learned closer to twenty languages, and knew everything that a Mandalorian could learn about the Mandalorian combat techniques, martial arts and swordsplay, and he was most likely one of the best pilots in the galaxy, in other worlds he was deadly.

Thankfully Boba had also declared that his training was finished, and had gifted him with a Mandalorian name. Canderous of clan Fett was his new name, and that was the only name anyone knew him by with the exception of Vader and Boba himself, and now he was waiting in Hyde Park in the middle of night to meet a contact.

A week ago he had been contacted by a goblin on Couruscant about a bounty, something that excited Canderous. While he had ventured with Boba several times before to hunt someone down and claim a bounty this was the first time he would do so alone.

The goblin had been contacted by one of their branches on planet earth, Canderous' own home planet. It seemed that someone wanted someone dead, and required someone of far better skill than could be found on this planet, and so they had contacted Boba first. Boba who was already preparing to do another mission for Vader had then re routed them to Canderous, whom he claimed was almost equally as skilled as him and Canderous had gladly accepted.

He had then donned his own set of Mandalorian Armour. He had taken it from another Mandalorian he had met once and defeated in single combat. After he had taken everything he needed he had gone into his ship which had been gifted to him by Vader, and after a week of travel he had touched down in Hyde park, where he activated the cloaking mechanism of the ship and ventured out to wait at the designated meeting point.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Griphook was walking through Hyde park as well to meet his contact. He had known as all goblins do that Earth was by far not the only planet with life on, and the goblins were the only species on the planet that had the means to travel through space, which was what made them so good bankers. The goblin race was one of the largest and best branches of banks in the galaxy, and it was common knowledge that the goblins could provide the best services when it came to banking, and the hiring of assassins or bounty hunters.

Suddenly he stopped. He saw someone stand next to a tree a few yards away. The person was clad in black combat fatigues with Red Mandalorian armour over it. On his back was something the he guessed to be a jetpack with an integrated rocket launcher, and his wrist guards held several pipes and buttions, _'hidden weapons no doubt'_. At his waist was a sheathed blade and a pair of Mandalorian heavy blasters was strapped at each side of his waist and he was holding a Mandalorian assault rifle that had to be heavily customised.

"Griphook I assume", it was a statement not a question.

"Yes , if you could follow me, we can get down to business". Griphook shivered. The cold emotionless voice coupled together with the intimidating armour and weapons gave him the creeps. He knew that by goblin standards he was a good warrior, yet he had no doubt that to cross this person was a death sentence.

Canderous followed the goblin through a series of dark alleys and before long the stood before a simple brick wall with a keypad. A few pressed buttons made the wall slide away to reveal a door that they both ventured through.

The inside of the bank was marvellous. Floors made of expensive wood that had been polished to an immaculate gleam and a large counter stretched through the room where goblin tellers sat on high stools to serve whatever customers that would enter the bank this late, _'questionable clients no doubt'_, was Canderous first thought as he swept the room with his gaze, spotting any possible threats and escape routes.

Canderous and Griphook continued their walk and after a few minutes they had both seated themselves in Griphook's office. "Now that we are here we can start. A man named Severus Snape approached us a few weeks ago. He wants us to kill a wizard named Quirinius Quirrel whom he fears is working with the Dark Lord Voldemort to steal something that may give the Dark Lord his body back. He warns us that Quirrel is a formidable wizard and quite dangerous, and more he is a teacher and as such he is often surrounded by children".

Canderous nodded slowly as he assimilated the information. "Is it safe to assume that these 'wizards' are Force users"?

"Yes they use the Force, but channel it through thin sticks. This greatly reduces the power which is why the magical communities had such problems against us in the goblin wars, we can afford some of the best armour in the galaxy, your Mandalorian armour should give you excellent protection if not immunity against most spells, though you should watch out for the killing curse. I doubt that one killing curse can bring you down, but it will almost certainly ruin your armour".

"Very well", Canderous nodded his thanks for the information. "Where can I find this Severus Snape then, I could use some more information"?

"We have a portkey here that should take you to the gates of Hogwarts, here is also a map as well as directions to his office".

Canderous took the portkey, and was taken by surprise by the sudden feeling of a hook jerking him from his navel, and before he even had the chance to decide what to do he slammed into the ground. Instinctually he rolled forward, before sweeping the area for enemies with his assault rifle at the ready.

Once he was satisfied that there were no threats in the immediate vicinity he headed up the castle he could see while following the directions he had been given. After he passed through the giant doors of solid oak he was stopped by an older woman with a stern expression and square rimmed glasses, and she was pointing a stick at him _'so this is a witch then?'_

"Who are you and what are you doing here"?

"My name is Canderous Fett, Severus Snape wished to speak with me at once about an urgent matter".

The woman looked doubtfully at him. "Well, it's in the middle of the night I doubt that he is awake, perhaps you should come back tomorrow".

"I'm afraid that is impossible, he told me to see him immediately, I will not be deterred by an old woman with a flimsy stick, now you can either save me some time by taking me to his quarters, or you can leave, either way I'm going to him".

Canderous could see what was going to happen before she even knew it herself. The slight change in posture, the harder grip on her wand and the slight narrowing of her mouth and eyes, told him that she was about to scream out a spell. Like a deadly viper he moved forward and smashed her arm to the side, sending the spell into a wall, and before she even realised what had happened he gripped her hand forcing her to drop the wand and with his other hand he pressed the assault rifle into her chest.

"I do not wish to kill you but I will do what I must to defend myself. Now Severus Snape has information about a mass murderer that I am tracking down, information that I need to take him down, now will you take me to his office"?

The woman nodded fearfully as she massaged her hand. Canderous seemed so deadly that she did not even realize that she was being threatened by a child not even twelve years old. "Just what are you really"? She asked.

"I am a Mandalorian, the finest warriors in existence, and I am also a bounty hunter, and my contract comes from the government itself, they really want this person dead", the last part was of course a complete lie but she did not need to know that.

The journey to Snape's office did not take long and she left him outside the door, most likely to get away and nurse her wounded pride. With a shrug Canderous walked through the door scanning the room for threats. The only person in the room was Snape who threw a curse as soon as he spotted Canderous.

Canderous dodged to the side before holding his hands out in a placative gesture. "Calm down, I'm the one who will be taking the bounty you ordered".

Snape lowered his wand slowly before gesturing to a seat. Without a word Canderous sat down and studied the man before him. Snape was a tall and thin man with shoulder length greasy black hair, and a perpetual sneer on his face. But it was the way he held himself that almost impressed Canderous. Snape was constantly aware of his surroundings and the emotionless look in his eyes that hid itself behind the mask of anger told him that he was a practitioner of the mind arts, and while he would most likely be able to hold Canderous out of his head he would stand no chance against someone like Lord Vader, all in all the man could have become a fine Mandalorian with the right training of course.

"So you want me to kill a man named Quirinius Quirrel who is a teacher in this schoold yes"? At Snape's nod he continued. "Then I have to know as much about him as possible, his class schedule, when does he go to meals, what does he eat and drink, when do he spend time in his office and when do he venture outside the castle. When his patrols are, and where do they go, absolutely everything".

Snape started to explain everything he knew about the man, and after a few hours Canderous was certain that he knew all of the man's habits, though he would follow him for a day or three to make sure. "Very well , I doubt that you will ever see me again, so goodbye", and then he activated his own customized stealth field generator, and was effectively turned invisible.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

For the next three days Canderous acted as Quirrel's shadow, observing everything there was to know about the man. It was through this he learned the Quirrel was actually sharing his body with Lord Voldemort's spirit, which could make him more resilient, though it was not sure, but he was taking no chances, so it was a few minutes before dinner on the fourth day that he made himself ready for the kill.

He had taken his ship to the edge of the forest just outside of Hogwarts and taken the weapon of choice that he was going to use against Quirrel. After he had armed himself he had taken up a position next to a window in the Great Hall, and true to his schedule Quirrel entered the hall at exactly five PM.

Canderous immediately brought the Disruptor Rifle up to eye level and followed Quirrel's movements across the hall. Once Quirrel had reached the teachers table Canderous charged up the shot for maximum power. He could feel his heart beating and with his use of the Force everything seemed to go in slow motion. Slowly as a Hutt Quirrel sat down next to Snape, and was about to say something when Canderous pulled the trigger.

In slow motion Canderous saw the long yellow beam of energy move towards Quirrel hitting him squarely in the chest. It went right through him and the chair he was sitting on before dissipating. With a scream of pain Quirrel's entire body disintegrated in a flash of light, leaving behind a pile of glowing flakes and the spirit of Lord Voldemort.

The spirit screamed out its rage before disappearing through the wall, and then the entire hall erupted in pandemonium. Canderous did not linger, and smashed through the glass window behind him, flying to the ground with the aid of his jetpack, from there he ran to his ship and started it up before flying into the atmosphere.

Once he had cleared the asteroid belt in the system he punched in the hyperspace coordinates that would take him to Onderon. Onderon was the closest planet which had a Gringotts Bank and he needed to claim the money from the bounty. The journey to Onderon took less than an hour and he had just gone out of hyperspace when disaster struck. Another ship had neglected to read the signals that warned them of incoming hyperspace travellers, and so when Canderous' ship went out of hyperspace he was less than twenty yards away. With a curse he wrenched the controls to take the ship down, and he would have made it had it not been for the other ship turning.

With a tremendous explosion the left wing of his ship was shorn away and his ship started to plummet uncontrollably into the atmosphere of Dxun, Onderons moon. With a slight measure of panic Canderous realized that he had no chance of surviving the inevitable crash and so did the only thing he could.

He grabbed whatever gear he could get his hands on, before launching the missile that was incorporated in his backpack to the back of his ship. The missile was specifically designed for penetrating heavily armoured targets, and had three stages. The first part of the missile exploded, carving a small hole in the thick hull of the ship before the rear part exploded with far greater power borrowing the middle part of the missile deeply into the hull where it exploded with terrible force.

The powerful charge blew the entire rear section of the ship away, and Canderous was sucked out into the atmosphere by the sudden decompression. He had been prepared for this and quickly steadied himself into a controllable freefall.

As he was falling down he could see the faint outlines of some old military compound, and with a slight shift of his body he slowly but surely started to fall towards it. As the ground became more and more detail Canderous laughed uproariously, the feeling of his blood pumping through his veins and the fast paced rhythm of his heart made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before. He remembered the stories that Boba had told him about the Mandalorians in the days of their prime, this was something that they would have done, and now he could boast about doing the same.

When the ground was less than a hundred yards away he punched in his jetpack to full power. The conflicting power of his speed coupled with gravity battled furiously with the power of his jetpack, but it was working and he was slowing down, he only had a few yards left when the power levels on his jetpack went critical and he saw a white flash before everything went black.

Canderous felt terrible, his entire body ached and he felt that his back was covered in with burns and lacerations, but before he could even go for his pack to fetch the first aid kit he was attacked. Several big creatures with thick green hide and an oval mouth burst forth from the jungle foliage and towards him.

He swore colourfully in huttese as he recognised the creatures. Boma's who were known for their resistance against blasters, so he did the only thing he could do. He jumped to his feet ignoring the fact that his broken armour fell off him. He the vibro blade from his waist and threw a thermal detonator towards the onrushing beasts.

The small grey ball exploded, throwing two boma's away like ragdolls. Their green flanks had been torn open and entrails dropped out of their bodies. He ran towards the other boma's who had been momentarily distracted by the explosion. With a quick jump he landed on top of one of them and drove his blade deeply into its brain killing it instantly, Before the others even had a chance to reorient themselves he had jumped away landing in front of another one.

Quickly he stabbed his blade forward and it sliced through the thick hide like a lightsaber through cloth. The boma roared in pain as the blade was pushed deeply into its throat, and it fell over and started twitching as the deadly venom on the blade started to eat it away from the inside.

Instinctually Canderous dodged to the side, barely avoiding the boma which had tried to charge him from behind. At this point he allowed the Force to flow through him, before he pushed all of his anger and desire to kill that resulted in an unearthly scream that killed closest beasts and made all other beasts in a file mile radius fleeing in terror.

Now that the fight was over Canderous ventured back to the remains of his armour. Just about all of it had been destroyed by the combination of his jetpack exploding and the resulting hit on the ground, and he counted himself lucky to have survived intact, _'well mostly intact at least'_, he thought as the pains in his back returned. He quickly searched his pack and drew out a small container of bacta that he injected into his bloodstream, a little more searching yielded up a battle stimulant and an adrenal stamina that he also injected. He sighed as his pains disappeared, thanks to the bacta that was slowly healing his wounds, and the stimulants he had taken gave him renewed energy and resolve.

He quickly gathered up his remaining weapons and items and headed towards the ruined military compound he had spotted. He had barely walked for ten minutes before he stood before the walls.

The remains of the gate door was lying in a twisted molten slag on the outside of the wall, clearly it had been blow out by a plasma charge, but why was it lying outside the compound? He walked through the gateway and immediately he could see the carnage that had taken place once.

Armoured skeletons were lying around everywhere, and the inside of the compound was heavily scarred by grenade blasts and carbon scarring from blasters could be seen on every single building. A ferocious battle had once taken place here, and from the looks of it every man had been fighting only for himself, and with a start he realized just who had been fighting.

The armour and weapons were of Mandalorian design, and the very nature of the compound just screamed Mandalorian to him, and he knew that there was only one thing that could have made every single Mandalorian fight each other to the death like this.

Mandalore the true leader of the Mandalorians had to have been killed, only the death of the revered Mandalore could make Mandalorians turn on each other like this, since the person who claimed Mandalore's helmet would become the new Mandalore, and Canderous could clearly imagine the scene of hundreds of Mandalorians all intent on achieving this greatest of honours fight each other.

While he was tempted to search for Mandalore's armour he needed to heal his wounds first, and so he went in search of the medical facility. Before long he found it, and to his luck there stood several kolto tanks along the wall, and even better he could spot several deactivated medical droids. He looked carefully at each one of them before he started to strip down several of them for individual parts. He took the parts with him over the droid that seemed to be in best shape, and started working on it.

After an hours work the droid was activated and a series of beeps came from the speakers. Fortunately Canderous was well versed in droid language and he instructed the droid to start healing his back. He spent three more painstaking hours, as the droid meticulously removed shards of metal from his back. While medical droids were the best medical personnel in existence when it came to work like this, they had no knowledge on the concept of pain, and it took all of Canderous' willpower not to faint.

As soon as the droid was finished Canderous undressed and climbed into the kolto tank, and after making sure that the breathing mask was securely fastened he tapped the glass of the tank three times, and the droid activated the tank's system. Almost immediately he could feel the chemicals in the tank go to work, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Before long he woke up and the tank was drained of its healing fluids. He walked out of the tank and washed his body in the refresher before he donned his black combat fatigues and grabbed his assault rifle.

The next two days was spent on gathering up every single set of armour and weapons, he placed them beside each other in perfect ranks, five hundred in total, and then he gathered what few remains there was to be found from all of the warriors, and placed them in a pile on the Mandalorian battle circle. Close to midnight on the third day he turned his attentions on the single piece of armour that he had not moved. Like all Mandalorian equipment it was made out of Mandalorian iron, the strongest and most durable mineral in the galaxy, and its silver surfaces shone brightly. The armour of Mandalore was the only piece of Mandalorian armour in existence that was not decorated with any form of painting or signs, and he had spent several hours studying it, but he had found no imperfections in it.

Almost reverently he donned the ancient armour one piece at the time, until all that was left was the helmet. He fastened the hoses that led from the rebreather at his back to the bottom of the helmet before putting it on. With his new armour on he approached the pile of skeletal remains that he had gathered, and with a bow of respect for the brave warriors who had died in battle he threw a burning torch at the pile.

The torch instantly ignited the fuel he had poured over the place, and he spent his time in a respectful silence as the funeral pyre light up the night. "You fought bravely and died as true Mandalorians", he said with emotion as he looked at the dwindling fire. "I shall not forget what happened here", and then he turned away and walked into the building where he had found his new armour. It contained several ancient computers, and a small ramp led up to a room where he could sleep.

The next day he inspected the compound. It had most likely been abandoned for almost four millennia and yet most of the systems were still operational, and it did not take more than a few hours before all the defences and other systems were fully operational again. He had also managed to resupply his stock with more medpacks and stimulants, and he replaced his own assault rifle with a heavily customized repeater blaster, that from the looks of it had been the property of Mandalore himself.

The real treasure though he had found in one of the hangars. A dark red and silver ship named the 'Ebon Hawk' was custom design that was a bit similar in shape to the Millennium Falcon, though from what Boba had told him and from his own deductions this ship would be able to out fly the Falcon with ease. He also spent time upgrading the weapon systems and adding additional weapons to it as well.

Now after spending over two weeks at Dxun he felt ready to move and it was a short trip with the Ebon Hawk that landed him in Iziz the capital of Onderon. As soon as he had stepped off the loading ramp of the 'Hawk' a pair of Imperial Stormtroopers stopped him.

"What is your business here at Onderon"? One of them asked as he raised his blaster rifle at him.

"I am here to claim a bounty at Gringotts, and I work personally for Lord Vader, so I suggest you stop annoying me or I'll rapport you to your superior", Canderous said as he handed over a datapad, that confirmed his status as one of Darth Vader's emploees.

The Stormtroopers after seeing the datapad stepped back fearfully, "Our sincerest apologies sir, it won't happen again".

Without as much as a word Canderous grabbed the dataslate and stuffed it in his pack before he headed towards the bank. As soon as he got the credits for the bounty he was going to search for any other bounties that could catch his eyes.

The Goblins at the bank had been less than pleased to see him alive, since he had not been seen for over two weeks they had believed him dead, and if he was dead then they would not have to pay the bounty, but after a few threats he had gotten the twenty five thousand credits he had been promised, and he had then taken in at a place with nice enough accommodations so that he could spend the night.

He was woken however in the middle of the night by a knock on the door. Frowning he grabbed his customised blaster and pointed it at the door, which opened after a small nudge from the Force.

"Come in and state your business".

A blonde woman with blue eyes stepped into the room and closed the doors. "Is the room safe"?

Canderous almost snorted, as if he would allow himself to be put under surveillance during his stay. While the Mandalorians were not as respected these days as they had in the past the sight of a heavily armed Mandalorian with a disagreeable attitude was more than enough to get him what he wanted.

"I'm a bounty hunter and a Mandalorian, do you honestly think that I would take up residence here if I was put under surveillance, so please spit out whatever you came here to talk about".

The woman smiled slightly. "Very well, my name is Juno Eclipse, and I come at the behalf of a rather secret organisation, we want you to perform a job for us".

Canderous smiled inside his helmet. "So the Rebel Alliance needs my help do they, well what's the job"?

Juno drew back in shock and fear and went for her blaster, but stayed her hand when Canderous aimed his blaster at her. "H-how do you know that I'm with the Alliance"? She asked fearfully.

"Oh please, I'm one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, and if you know where to look the Imperial records can teach you a lot, such as it is there is a bounty of twenty thousand credits on your head for bringing you back to the Emperor alive. Fortunately for you however I don't harm women if I can avoid it, and personally I hate the Empire and I know full well what the Emperor will do to you should I bring you in, so don't worry your secret is safe with me".

"Thanks", she said as she let a relieved sigh escape from here. "Well here is the job. One of our agents who have been captured and is being held at the Imperial Prison Facility on Tatooine, this agent holds information that is vital to the Alliance and it is imperative that he is freed as soon as possible, and when we asked around a bit you were recommended by several experts on the area".

'_Hmm Imperial Prison Facility, not a easy job exactly'_, "I suppose I could do it, but there is a high risk on this mission, so I expect to be well paid".

"And how much do you want"?

"Two hundred thousand, all in advance".

Juno seemed to be struggling for a moment, it was a steep price, but with the high risk it was worth it. "How about fifty no, plus another two hundred when you finish the job"?

'_Two hundred and fifty thousand credits, hmm it is a lot of money'_, "two fifty eh? Very well I'll do it, but I want more information first. Meet me at Dxun with the information and money in five days, here are the coordinates", Canderous handed over a small datapad that showed the directions to a small landing cite he had discovered on Dxun, not too far from the Mandalorian base".

Juno accepted the datapad before leaving the room, leaving Canderous to his own thoughts.

**AN/ Okay, this idea has been swirling around in my head for some time, and I have been writing on and off on it for the last six months or so. I don't know if it will ever go somewhere or not, but I'll most likely continue it at some point, in the meantime consider this as a challenge, and I encourage any of my readers to try and write a story about Harry being raised by Mandalorians (I do not care what age you would have him in as long as it is a Mandalorian).**

**About Black Night, I'm roughly halfway through the chapter, and will continue to work on it, though since I'm in the military I don't have so much time to write (curses for me volunteering to do international service) Though my time here in Afghanistan ends next February, so hopefully after then updates will become more frequent.**

**As Always I'd like your input on the story. Goodbye folks.**


End file.
